Special containers are used on aircraft for storing fragile parcels containing breakable or perishable goods, or for storing passenger luggage. Due to the limited space available in aircraft cargo holds, the shape of such a container is generally designed to fit the shape of the walls of the aircraft cargo hold or luggage compartment. One of the most important factors airlines use in selecting a suitable container for use in an aircraft cargo hold is gross weight. The heavier the container, the heavier the airplane and the more fuel that must be used to fly a predetermined distance.
In order to reduce the space occupied by such a container once it has been emptied, such a container has been designed to collapse. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,612 discloses a collapsible aircraft container which has a rigid base frame supporting an accordion folding frame. The collapsible container has sides made of canvas and sheet metal plates. The frames are made of steel. Therefore, the container is heavy, even when empty.
Another collapsible aircraft container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,405. This collapsible aircraft container has a base, support posts and roof made of aluminum and flexible side walls formed from light weight fabric. Again, due to the support posts, the container is heavy, even when empty.
In each of these collapsible aircraft containers, the less the weight the better, as long as the container is sturdy enough to handle normal wear and tear of such use. Consequently, there is a need for a lightweight, collapsible airline container which does not include a frame or support posts, thereby reducing its weight.